User blog:ShinasYoshi/A Guide Made for Beginners (Based on my experience...)
I'll Start first with the basics So once u have created a world/island, Start collecting sticks, rocks, fibers. And im sure u will ask me how to get them (like my sister...) Just use your characters hand to pick them up by presing the giant green button on the right side of the screen, to move u can press and drag in the left side of the screen to make the character move doing the same thing on the left side of the screen makes the character's hands go to the other sides making it able to put anything above his head or below his body or anywhere around him. Im sure the game has tutorials so rely on it for futher help in learning how to play the game. ''' '''Now let us start with the things we people usually need to get like iron, silver, gold and even erbium (was the spelling right?) and other more things we can get in a cave. First we always need iron to get an anvil, in order to get enough iron what i did was keep on minig rocks and copper since there are times u can get some iron in the gravel that appears when u mine block or rock or a block of copper or maybe coal, However if u have purchased a fancy sword from the shop for 15 gems im pretty sure u can go to the 2nd floor however u must complete a certain quest to get to the cave 2 which involves killing a giant worm... If u still dont have access to a bone bench then im not sure if u can survive in the cave 2 but in order to defeat a worm without a fancy sword or access to a bone bench u can use a bow and arrows just keep attacking the worm with your ranged weapon (which is the bow... and arrows) Now when u get to cave 2 u can see alot of silver, in order to mine them u need an iron pickaxe so u will need an anvil if u explore around cave 2 u can encounter alot of iron there, always make sure u have a bow and alot of arrows in case the big slime appears. Now next after being able to get an anvil we might surely need to do some farming so the next we will need is a seed maker... Now we will need silver then... just create an iron pickaxe and start mining them silver ores in cave 2. Now for the farming.... I have been struggling in taking care of chickens because no matter HOW MANY HAY FEEDERS THERE ARE AND THE HAY FEEDERS ARE VERY NEAR TO THEM, they still starve then die... Im not sure if its a bug or not... CowBeans keeps saying we need to add more hay feeders and make sure its not 3 blocks away from the chicken... But still they still starve even if we follow the instructions (when the game was in alpha instead of unreleased the chickens were always alive but now even if the hay feeder/holder ARE LITERALLY VERY NEAR to them they still starve...) I believe its a bug he needs to fix but remember this blog was made in july, 2017. Some tips may no longer work and the bug might have been fixed. Now since i told u how i got an anvil and sometimes we always go exploring while farming then we would need some sprinklers! But if u come back to the fields from time to time then u might not need any sprinklers... In order to start farming u would mostly need a water bucket.. With an anvil u could create a better water bucket than a bucket made with gravel that always BREAKS... Now next with the bosses.... Many people are struggling with the tentacle boss and im sure i would also struggle in it too but im not in that cave level to encounter a tentacle giant so im good... I guess lol... Now first if you dont have a fancy sword and any good weapons u can use bows and arrows to defeat Giant worms and slimes... But when it comes to the evil jungle spirit something boss, bows and arrows arent as effective as defeating the slime and worm. U would definitely need a fancy sword or any other sword WITH KNOCKBACK! U can defeat it easily with swords that has knockback effects IN OTHER WORDS U CAN DEFEAT IT WITHOUT GETTING DAMAGE! I say ITS LITERALLY POSSIBLE since i did it with a fancy sword... I was so bored because all i did was press and hold the damn green button lol. Even in the arenas when the boss slime appears. Now THE KEYS... We always get a locked chest from watching ads or defeating bosses in arenas... Even in fishing... CowBeans said fishing is one way to get keys the same goes to treasure hunting (looking for treasure chests in the caves) But the chance of getting a key IS SO LOW we even get like 5 medium chest full of locked chests... He also said we could get keys in defeating bosses BUT THE ODDS IS ALSO SO LOW... Buying keys for 30 gems isnt always worth it especially if your luck sucks :/ We could also get keys from buying it in the arena or medals... BUT SERIOUSLY 3.5K MEDALS?! We only get 5 medals in grasslands arena... And the other arenas ARE HARD If u dont have the right gear... Its like a cycle of pain and death... So lets hope cowbeans adds more ways in getting keys... Daily bonuses are tricksters... Now there are times we dont know how to get a certain item so here i'll tell you what i know.. To get an aged wooden board, u will need an aged log by placing a log to a casket... the caskets is made from a number of wooden boards and copper bars in the work bench. While the casket is doing its job I suggest u go exploring for shrooms and foods or mining ores because caskets.. they take like alot of IN-GAME days... Now once u have the aged log, use it on a sawmill and then you'll get yourself an aged wooden boards! Now for wine... We need a ferminator that turns vegetables and fruits into juices... many people thought they need grapes but they said they still get GRAPE JUICES... because they got one thing wrong or maybe they forgot about it... THE CASKET! Caskets are made to AGE items! and usually a wine's price (in real life lol) rises depending ON HOW OLD IT IS! So yeah... Just put random juices on a casket and voila! A WINE! Now go and get drunk lol Now for jars... So first we will need some sand... Put sand in a furnace then you'll get a glass from it now put the glass in the furnace then u'll get a jar... What a pretty... weird (maybe..) way to get jars.. Now to get webs... We need to defeat SPIDERS! If I remember correctly they usually spawn in cave 5... (Not sure...) However they are strong... So always prepare a STRONG sword when going to deeper cave levels/floors... Now lets go with FINDING NPCS... Im sure Im not the only who struggle with these merchants not spawning in the world/island... So what i do is stay at a certain spot and wait... while hand feeding my chicks and watering the plants on my fields... And then a merchant will appear at the edge of my screen (either left or right) if this didnt work for you then i suggest exploring around the WHOLE island make sure u have the tables for the certain npc u want to trade with... What I did was build a house for the npc first then kept the tables in my inventory and then explore around the island once i found an npc, for example a farmer I put a farmers table near him then wait for him to go near it then i remove the table and put it somewhere else near him, i will keep repeating these steps until he reached his freshly built house i made just for him lol so that i can make sure he isnt just all around the damn island... which is frustrating and of course i placed the table in his house so he has no other choice but stay there lol It requires alot of patience to be able to wait for a npc to spawn so yeah i u cant wait then maybe listen to some music.. Thats all i want to share since i cant really take too much time with my tablet (cause my family keeps letting their minds take over them thinking i watch such things... U know the P word...) U can add more tips in the comments if u want to, I can probably edit this blog anytime... NOW GRAMMAR POLICE... DONT ARREST ME IM PURELY ASIAN... IM HALF JAPANESSE AND HALF PILIPINO PLEASE DONT ARREST ME BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF ENGLISH-NESS... Category:Blog posts